The present disclosure relates to printing systems that make use of a replaceable printing component. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to replaceable printing components that include an electrical storage device for providing information to a print mechanism in the printing system.
Printers frequently make use of replaceable components in order to extend the life of the printer. For instance, ink-jet printers frequently make use of an ink-jet printhead mounted within a carriage that is moved back and forth across a print media, such as paper. As the printhead is moved across the print media, a control system activates the printhead to deposit or eject ink droplets onto the print media to form images and text. Ink is provided to the printhead by a supply of ink which is either carried by the carriage or mounted elsewhere on the print mechanism. Some printing components, such as ink containers and printheads, require periodic replacement. Ink containers are replaced when exhausted. Printheads are replaced at the end of printhead life.
As discussed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,699,091, entitled “Replaceable Part With Integral Memory For Usage, Calibration And Other Data,” assigned to the assignee of the present disclosure, it may be desirable to alter printer parameters concurrently with the replacement of printer components U.S. Pat. No. 5,699,091 discloses the use of a memory device, which contains parameters relating to the replaceable part. The installation of the replaceable part allows the printer to access the replaceable part parameters to ensure high print quality. By incorporating the memory device into the replaceable part and storing replaceable part parameters in the memory device within the replaceable component, the printing system can determine these parameters upon installation into the print mechanism. This automatic updating of printer parameters frees the user from having to update printer parameters each time a replaceable component is newly installed. Automatically updating printer parameters with replaceable component parameters ensures high print quality. In addition, this automatic parameter updating tends to ensure the printer is not inadvertently damaged due to improper operation, such as, operating after the supply of ink is exhausted or operation with the wrong or non-compatible printer components.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,267,463 and 6,264,301, assigned to the assignee of the present disclosure, disclose a system and method of reliably updating memory on replaceable printing components, and a method and apparatus for identifying parameters in a replaceable printing component. The complete disclosures of the above-identified patents are hereby incorporated by reference for all purposes.
The exchange of information between the printer and the replaceable printing component should be accomplished in a highly reliable manner. This exchange of information should not require the intervention of the user. Furthermore, it is important that the integrity of the information should be preserved. In the event that the information associated with the replaceable component is corrupted in some manner, the printer should be capable of identifying this data as corrupted. Furthermore, in the event of such corruption, the printing system should be configured to reject the component, so that the printer is not damaged. Finally, the printing system should have sufficient flexibility to accommodate improvements, as well as additional printer parameters necessary to support these improvements.